Clear Skies and Stormy Eyes
by Ephereal
Summary: Gray centric; Gray thinks, if anything, Jubia's an emotional, troublesome woman. Gray's thoughts on Jubia throughout the manga. Slightly romantic. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello there! I've recently got into Fairy Tail (actually I just finished catching up with the manga last week!) and I have to say I'm in love with it! I particularly love Jubia 3 I also love Gray. Therefore, I like Gray x Jubia ;DD Makes sense, no? I thought I'd type out a little oneshot for them since they're so lovely. Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think. If you're a Fairy Tail fan, feel free to chat it up with me! I need FT friends ahahaha. Hope I did an okay job with this!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own! I wish I had Gray thoughD:**

**

* * *

-  
**

She is a powerful enemy, no doubt about that. Part of the freaking Elemental Four of Phantom—her entire body is made of water. Her hair is the color of blue cotton candy and her eyes are a darker, stormier shade. The rain falls heavily from above her. Gray grits his teeth and clenches his fists.

He can't let his guard down.

But geh. What the hell? This girl…is moodier than all the girls at Fairy Tail combined. Gray watches as her eyes go from dark in anger to shining in…whatever the hell she's feeling right now. He doesn't get her. Weirdo. ( In his mind, he can hear Natsu screaming at him for 'stealing his line.')

She brushes him away at the beginning of the battle, she turns bright red when he takes off his shirt (okay…so that's really _his_ fault.), she blurts out all this crap about love, then she starts crying?! What. The. Fuck.

…oh wait. Now the water's gotten hotter. She's gone psycho. Great. Just great. Gray growls and stretches his hands out.

_"Freeze!"_

He relishes in the shock on her face. The ice surrounds them, nice and hard. Gray grips tighter…on something…isoft?/i

Gray shrieks like a girl and quickly pulls his hand away from the water woman's chest.

Now she's started up again, talking about her weird crap. Ugh. Gray blinks and comments about how depressing the rain is. Her dark eyes just got darker. Oh great. Psycho, the sequel.

_This woman is so damn emotional!_

He pants in annoyance and stares at the shocked girl who lies on the ground, defeated. Gray grins when the rain finally lets up—clear skies are the best anyways. He looks back down at the girl and just like the sky, her eyes have cleared up as well.

They're unexpectedly beautiful.

Gray is taken aback for a moment, but the girl is too busy looking at the sky to notice him. He quirks an eyebrow at her expression and smirks.

"What to continue?"

She passes out.

"Really…such a troublesome woman…"

He's glad her eyes have cleared up though.

(Gray, however, does not notice that her eyes have turned into hearts and she's too busy swooning on the ground to think about anything else but him. Jubia sighs happily, "Gray-sama…")

-

* * *

-

The second time they meet, it's at the casino in Red Beach. She blushes when their eyes meet, but he figures that she's embarrassed from her loss. No reason to be, she's pretty damn powerful.

Just…emotional.

He's pretty damn shocked to see her, no joke, but it looks like she's considerably more stable compared to the last time they met. She's got her eyes set on joining Fairy Tail and she turns even redder when he mentions it. He tells her in reassurance that he doesn't mind but before they can say anything else, this huge freak comes out of nowhere and punches her straight across the room.

"Jubia!"

It's the first time he's said her name out loud, but he doesn't think about it too much. Now, now he's just pissed. He glares threateningly at the freak, but he doesn't seem fazed and merely asks about Erza. Gray growls and takes a step towards him but Jubia flows (yes, she _flowed_, damn he almost forgot she was made of water) and reforms in front of him with a determined look.

Okay, now his respect for her has gone up a couple of points.

Before the two of them can do anything though the entire room darkens. "What the hell?" he shouts as he pulls Jubia towards him, just in case the giant freak tries to pull anything. He steps forward, ready to kick the guy's ass, but Jubia's arms wrap around him and he feels her turn into water—only this time she's dragging him down with her.

"Jubia?! Hey wait—Erza's in trouble!"

"_We're_ in trouble," she says softly and her voice is the last thing he hears before they dissolve to the ground.

This is annoying, but he has to admit that her water does feel nice.

(Gray yells as her as soon as they get out and meet Lucy, but he bites back most of her anger at her hurt expression. He grits his teeth and when Lucy turns her back on them, he quickly pats her head in a "good job" sort of gesture. She swoons. He ignores it.)

-

* * *

-

Gray doesn't think he's seen anyone so eager to join a guild. He insists that he come back with them to Red Beach and celebrate but she shakes her head and says something about how it wouldn't feel right since she's not officially her nakama. He opens his mouth to protest but she smiles.

"I love Fairy Tail already." With that, she's gone. Gray blinks and shakes his head in exasperation, a lopsided smile coming onto his face.

Troublesome woman.

Later, Lucy eagerly tells him about her and Jubia's fight against that crazy guitar guy. Gray nods absently, not really paying attention, but his ears perk up when she mentions Jubia getting taken over. "She cried," Lucy muses gently. "I think Jubia…will make a great nakama."

Gray grunts in response and looks back at Natsu's sleeping face. Jubia's determined face flashes in his mind as he remembers her encasing them in her water bubble, ready to protect them from certain doom. He smiles.

_Yeah…I think she will too_.

When they come back to the guild, he chokes when he sees how different and big it is, and chokes even more when Master introduces Jubia to everyone. He laughs when he sees her, "So you really did join up huh?!" Erza thanks her for her help and Lucy clasps their hands and they giggle together.

She looks better, smiling like that, compared to before when she was all gloomy and rainy.

His content mood is killed when he sees Gazille but Jubia waves her arms around and defends him, her eyes wide and pleading. "Gazille-kun is always so lonely! Jubia couldn't bear to leave him." Gray turns to glare at her, but she's biting her bottom lip and looking at the ground in guilt. For some reason, his anger deflates and he sighs, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Just…if he does something stupid, you're taking responsibility!" Jubia beams up at him and her eyes are shining. Gray rolls his eyes. Troublesome woman.

(During Mira's show, Gray catches Jubia looking at him from the corner of his eye. His grins and leans over, tugging on a blue lock. "Your hair looks better this way," he comments simply. Jubia's face turns a million different shades of red but before she can say anything, Natsu flips out and tosses the table over. Gray jumps into action.

"Dammit Natsu!")

-

* * *

-

Stupid Luxus. Coming around and screwing with everything. Gray sighs in exhaustion and Mira bandages his arm carefully. "Everyone's okay right?" he asks weakly. Mira just smiles at him.

"You've asked that at least ten times Gray. Erza will be fine, Natsu will be fine, everyone will be fine." Gray laughs when he pictures Natsu in his fullbody cast. Poor guy. Oh well, he had it coming anyways. He looks up when a worried looking Kana walks in. Mira blinks. "What's up Kana-chan?"

"Oh…Mira, do you have anything that might help Jubia sleep? She's not in great shape at the moment. You know…she took out one of those damn thunder things and water with thunder doesn't really bode well…" Mira nods in understanding and leaves to go check the cupboard. Gray stares at Kana.

"Tell me what happened."

Kana bites her lip and in a choked voice explains what Jubia did and how the girl couldn't even think of hurting Kana so she sacrificed herself. "She said she loved us…and she wanted to be accepted as a true mage of Fairy Tail…" Kana trails off here and rubs at her eyes.

Gray stares at his hands in disbelief. Idiot! How could she even think…that she wasn't accepted…that troublesome woman…! He sighs and drops his face in his hands. "At least she's alright now," he manages to say, ignoring the rush of mixed feelings inside of him. Kana nods and leaves him to himself when Mira comes back with the medicine.

When they're getting ready for the parade, he sees Jubia poking Gazille and giggling (he has to admit, that girl has got guts—he wouldn't dare do that to Gazille) and he smiles at the sight, because she's smiling like she should be.

She approaches with a cheerful, "Gray-sama!" and he blinks back at her. There's a lot he wants to say—like reprimand her for risking her life, yell at her for thinking that she's not a true member, tell her she's one of the bravest people he's ever met—

But Gray just jerks his head towards where everyone is making parade preparations and smirks. "Want to go make our own float?" Jubia squeals and practically tackles him to the floor. He sighs and walks off, Jubia clinging to his arm lovingly.

("Troublesome woman."

"…Did you say something Gray-sama?"

"No! And quit it with the Gray-sama, it's kind of irritating."

"I'm sorry Gray-sama it's just—oh my, y-your pants! They're off!"

"I ain't a pervert! Oi…oi Jubia, get up. We have to work on our float. Jubia!")

* * *

**A/N: And that's it~ Thanks for reading! Please, tell me your thoughts and review :)**


End file.
